


Atados

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, M/M, funny moment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles despierta sintiendo demasiado calor y demasiado incómodo. Está en una pose extraña, y realmente siente demasiado calor, como si estuviera pegado a una estufa a plena potencia. El gruñido no lo está tranquilizando, y… ¿Gruñido? Stiles abre los ojos de golpe y ve que está apoyado en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Derek, y el gruñido constante y el calor extremo es por parte del lobo. 

—¡Levanta, Sourwolf! —Exclama Stiles, y Derek abre los ojos de golpe, viendo que estaba dormido junto al humano. Luego parece darse cuenta del porqué Stiles lo ha despertado he intenta forzar las cuerdas que atan sus brazos por su espalda y al respaldo de la silla. Derek observa un poco más y ve que los brazos de Stiles están atados por debajo de los brazos del lobo, causando que lo abrace a la fuerza. También ve que las piernas de Stiles rodean su cadera porque también debe tener sus tobillos atados justo debajo de las manos del lobo, Derek extiende como puede sus dedos y roza uno de los pies de Stiles. —¡No, idiota! Tengo cosquillas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Pregunta Derek frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo el rostro de Stiles demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero sabiendo que el humano no puede hacer nada. —¿Por qué estamos atados así? ¿Y dónde demonios estamos?

—Parece un almacén abandonado. —Dice Stiles generando que la piel de Derek se erice al sentir el aliento del humano contra su cuello. Derek evita pensar en esa reacción y observa que las palabras del humano son ciertas. Están en una especie de almacén abandonado. Él mismo está sobre una silla metálica con el humano sobre su regazo, y ambos atados. —¿No puedes desatarte?

—No, aún sin ver las cuerdas, puedo oler que están impregnadas en acónito. —Dice Derek y gruñe cuando siente a Stiles moverse sobre su regazo, deseando que se quede quieto si no quiere que aparezca en escena mini Derek. —¿Puedes quedarte quieto?

—Se me ha dormido el trasero. —Se queja Stiles haciendo un puchero. —Estás hecho de piedra y debo llevar horas montándote. Ay, que mal ha sonado eso, pero ya me entiendes.  
Derek decide cambiar de tema sabiamente. —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Yo recuerdo estar durmiendo en mi cama, escuché la alarma encenderse, pero me noquearon antes de saber quién o qué era.

—¿Por eso vas sólo vestido con tu ropa interior? —Pregunta Stiles mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo divertido. —¿Quién iba a pensar que llevabas bóxer estampados con el logo de Superman? Yo hubiera apostado por que toda tu ropa es negra.

Derek se niega a sentirse avergonzado por su ropa interior. Al contrario de lo que todos parecen creer, a él le gustan un montón de cosas, y siente debilidad por los superhéroes. Luego, parece darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho Stiles, y mirando hacia abajo ve que Stiles sólo lleva una camiseta enorme con el logo de la Comisaría de Beacon Hills que debe ser de su padre, y unos bóxer con estampados de espadas láser. 

—Tal vez han sido cazadores. —Dice Stiles al ver que Derek no dice nada. —Yo también estaba durmiendo cuando escuché pasos en mis escaleras, iba a agarrar mi bate cuando también me noquearon, y… ¡WOW! ¿Por qué demonios Derek Junior ha salido a jugar?

—¡No paras de moverte sobre mí regazo! —Exclama Derek con las puntas de las orejas rojas de la vergüenza, intentando pensar en cosas tristes para bajar su erección, pero tiene a Stiles sobre él, quien huele increíble, quien es su compañero, quien es tan apetecible y quien lo está mirando con unos enormes ojos de Bambi, como una deliciosa presa. 

—¿Por qué me miras cómo si fuera un snack? —Pregunta Stiles intentando alejarse de Derek sin moverse ni un centímetro dadas las cuerdas que lo atan al lobo irremediablemente. —¿D-derek?

—Sh. No digas nada. —Murmura Derek cerrando los ojos. Stiles está confundido, pero vuelve a acurrucarse como puede contra Derek y suspira. —No sé que va a pasar con nosotros. Pero no quiero morir sin que sepas que llevo enamorado de ti desde que me aguantaste sobre el agua durante dos horas en esa piscina.

—Yo llevo enamorado de ti desde que no te importó acabar paralizado durante dos horas en una piscina solo porque tú prioridad fue que yo huyera lejos de la kanima y del peligro. —Dice Stiles con la voz queda, suspirando antes de volver a mirar el rostro de Derek, quien aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero ahora una tímida sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Stiles no lo evita más tiempo y, cómo puede, levanta la cabeza y besa suavemente esa sonrisa, siendo respondido al instante. Ambos besándose en un almacén abandonado, sin saber qué les ocurrirá en el futuro, pero habiéndose declarado su amor, haciendo un momento de vida o muerte totalmente romántico. 

Totalmente romántico hasta que Stiles vuelve a hablar. 

—Eres demasiado enorme, si salimos de esta espero que me destroces de la buena manera con lo que tienes sobre mí trasero ahora mismo. —Murmura Stiles moviendo la cintura tentativamente, haciendo al lobo gruñir de lujuria y exasperación al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek y Stiles llevan casi tres horas en la misma posición, y el lobo intenta quitarle varias veces el dolor de los músculos al humano, pero no puede hacer mucho si también está atado. Derek está mirando fijamente un punto fijo de la pared hasta que escucha pasos en la entrada.

—¿Oyes eso? —Pregunta Stiles tenso y oliendo levemente a asustado, pero se tranquilizan cuando ven a la manada entrar tranquilamente en el almacén abandonado. —¡Oh, dios mío!

—¡En cuanto me desatéis os pienso matar! —Exclama Derek a punto de perder el control, haciendo que Scott se esconda tras Allison. Lydia y Erica simplemente se encogen de hombros antes de sacar unas tijeras y comenzar a cortar las cuerdas que atan al lobo y al humano.

Derek ayuda a Stiles a ponerse de pie con cuidado, teniendo especial atención a los músculos tensos y doloridos del humano. Luego, cuando ambos están de pie y Stiles parece mantenerse en pie, Derek gruñe a su manada y se coloca delante de Stiles.

—Explicad qué demonios intentabais. —Exige Derek, y los betas se encogen ante la mirada de su Alpha, algunos miran a Lydia para que hable por todos, cosa que hace encantada.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo viendo cómo lloriqueáis porque no podéis estar juntos y todo eso. Así que sabíamos que os declararíais vuestro amor si estabais pensando en que podríais morir. —Dice Lydia encogiéndose de hombros. —Ataros así solo ha sido diversión propia.

—No tenemos ganas de veros ahora mismo. Simplemente dejasteis que pensáramos que íbamos a dormir porque sois unos entrometidos. —Dice Stiles dándole la mano a Derek, quien gruñe al sentir el suelo frío, y alza a Stiles en brazos para que no tenga más frío antes de caminar hacia la salida del almacén. Derek va directamente hacia el coche de Lydia y lo usa sin importarle cómo vuelva la Banshee a su casa. El lobo conduce tranquilamente hacia el loft de la forma más rápida que pueda.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —Pregunta Derek cuando llegan al loft, observando como Stiles se dirige directamente al sofá para agarrar una manta y convertirse en un burrito. Derek se sienta al lado del humano sin importarle el taparse, ya que lleva así varias horas, y Stiles lo ha visto ya.

—Son tus cachorros, tú los transformaste. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y tumbándose aún más en el sofá, destapándose un poco para dejar que Derek se tumbe sobre él, sonriendo de forma pícara. —Ahora bien, creo que quería una cosa en cuanto saliéramos del almacén. Ya sabes, destrozándome con algo, algo duro y que está bajo el signo de Superman.

Derek sonríe levemente antes de inclinarse y comienza a besar al humano con las ansias que llevaba aguantándose desde que despertó en el almacén con Stiles sobre su regazo. Las manos del lobo comienzan a recorrer la piel de Stiles, tocando lunar a lunar. 

—Oh, dios mío. —Murmura Stiles cuando los labios de Derek comienzan a bajar por su cuerpo, repartiendo besos y mordiscos por igual, cuando llega a su estómago, pasa la lengua por su ombligo y luego lo muerde suavemente, sonriendo satisfecho cuando escucha el grito ahogado del humano. —OH. OH. DIOS MÍO.

Derek le da la vuelta al cuerpo más diminuto de Stiles y luego le quita su ropa interior, gruñendo levemente antes de morder el glúteo de Stiles y luego comenzar a lamer la entrada del humano, tratando de deslizar la lengua dentro, dilatándolo concienzudamente para no hacerle daño ya que tiene un tamaño que supera la media.

Cuando el lobo se siente satisfecho tras haber dilatado a su compañero, se levanta y se apresura rápidamente hacia su mesilla de noche para sacar su bote de lubricante, vuelve al sofá y echa lubricante en la entrada del humano antes de embarrar su erección. Coloca la punta contra la entrada de Stiles, pero luego le da la vuelta porque desea verle a los ojos, no quiere joderle, quiere hacerle el amor.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan, haciendo sus ojos mucho más dorados, y Derek gruñe antes de enterrarse lentamente en su compañero hasta que está totalmente enterrado en él. Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos y Derek comienza a mover sus caderas contra las de Stiles, deleitándose con los sonidos que hace el humano bajo él.

—Te amo. —Dice Derek mirando a Stiles. —Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

—Oh, dios mío. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti. —Jadea Stiles cuando siente a Derek dentro de él, diciéndole que lo ama y penetrándolo con fuerza. Ambos casi llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Derek se desploma sobre el cuerpo de Stiles y se quedan así varios minutos antes de que Derek se levante levemente, besando los párpados de su humano.


End file.
